Burnt Bread
by Laxgirl92
Summary: This is a story of what I believe happened between Katniss and Peeta between the end of Mockingjay and the Epilougue. Peeta is engaged to somebody else. What will Katniss do when she hears the news?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fan fiction and it might be a little awkwardly worded but I hope you like it! All rrights go to Suzanne Collins, the owner of The Hunger Games**

Chapter 1

[December]

My eyes slowly flutter open adjusting to the sunlight shining through the window. I am pleasantly surprised to see that Peeta is still lying with his arms wrapped around me. He looks so peaceful I can't bear to wake him up. I just lay there watching him sleep, by his long eyelashes. I shift my weight to lie back down but I wake him up. I just look into his beautiful blue eyes apologetically.

He smiles at me and kisses me forehead as he climbs out of my bed. I follow his lead and drag myself from the warm bed bracing myself for the cool air surrounding me. He wraps me up into his strong arms and says "I love you." I can hear the tenderness in voice. I smile into his chest and stand on my tip toes and kiss him, "I love you too"

I grab his hand as we walk downstairs "Are you hungry" I ask as I pull a large pan out of the cabinet. "Very, how about an omelet?" although by the way he grabs the eggs from the fridge I know I will have no say. I walk over to the table and just watch him work his magic. Although he is a baker he works wonders on any type of food transforming it into a delicious mouthwatering meal.

After breakfast he walks back upstairs and changes into his work clothes and apron. After the reconstruction he finally was able to open his own bakery. Things have gotten better for us we picked our old routines back up and Peeta rarely ever has flashbacks anymore. I grab my bow and arrows and head out the door to hunt.

I look into the town as the new buildings are being painted and many are opened now. I glance at Peeta's new bakery and make a mental note to pick some berries for him to bake into a pie. As I pass the fence I take in welcoming aroma of the woods.

I catch two squirrels, a rabbit, strawberries and blueberries and even a wild turkey. Today was pretty successful. I decide it is time to head back to the Victor's Village when the sky tells me it's around noon time. It's starting to get unbearably cold. I sling my hunting bag over my shoulder and head on my way.

I am just passing the town when I see Delly exit rush towards me. After District 12 was rebuilt she came from 13 and managed to get a new job at the Justice building. She is the one that gives out all the permits and licenses. She is wearing a yellow sundress that hugs her torso and flows out down to her knees, it flatters her.

"Katniss!" she pants at me catching her breath, "Hey Delly" I reply. She smiles in return then her face turns serious, "I just wanted to say I am so sorry to hear Peeta has to go to District 4 for 6 months. If you need anything you know where I live." She pats my shoulder as she turns to go back into the building.

I just stand there while the words sink in. The hurt I feel turn into pure anger. Why didn't Peeta tell me? I remember he mentioned something about it weeks ago but said he wasn't going. How could he lie to me?

I stomp into town and slam the bakery door open, it crashes into the wall then quickly swings shut, announcing my arrival.

Hearing the commotion Peeta walks from the back with flour all over him holding the icing he was just using. His smile vanishes when he sees how angry I am.

"How could you." I spit at him through my teeth. Confusion fills his eyes. "How could you lie to me about going to District 4 for _six months_? Don't you think I deserve to know? Or were you just going to leave and not tell me? Do you not trust me enough to tell me? You say you love me then pull something like this. Maybe you really don't afterall."

The words come out more harshly than I intended but at this point I just need to know why

He stares at me, the confusion changes to hurt. "I was going to tell you I was just waiting for the right time. You know I love you and I just couldn't bear to hurt you by telling you. I was going to tell you tonight though." He gently grabs my hand to reassure me, but I quickly yank it free.

"Peeta, you wait until two days before you leave to tell me when you have known for week, no months even_._ I just can't do this anymore you are leaving me for half a year and you don't bother to tell me. Maybe we should take a break from us. Clear your head see how you really feel."

I begin to stalk out of the bakery. When I reach the door I turn to look back, and manage to choke out "Have a good trip." I look at him and sprint out.

I can hear him shouting after me "Katniss wait! It isn't like that! Please wait!" But I have to get out of there before I do something stupid like cry.

I don't even make it back my house before I slump down and cry. It sinks in that I won't see him for a whole 6 months since I can't leave District 12. I know I am being selfish but I can't help it. I will miss him. I have been in his constant company for over a year and now he's suddenly leaving me and doesn't bother to even tell me, I had to find out from Delly, of all people.

Then it sinks in, who will help me fight away the nightmares? Comfort me when I think of Prim? Maybe I was being too harsh on him though, he did say he was going to tell me. I shake the thoughts from my mind.

I force myself to stand up and walk home. Anger flows over me as I walk into _our_ bedroom. It wasn't officially said we'd move in together but after all the nights he spent over and days we were together here his stuff gradually started coming. First a shirt here and there then finally he moved in a majority of his clothing and personal items.

I pull the dresser drawers open and throw everything into the hallway that belongs to him. I finish just in time, I fall onto the bed and begin to sob. My body shutters as each cry escapes my throat.

I wake up to buttercup sitting on my chest. I must have fallen asleep. I look over at the clock, 6:28. Peeta will be home soon. I push the thought out of my mind. I don't care. He lied to me.

I sit on my bed as I pet Buttercup and see the picture of us. We were so happy wrapped in each other's arms watching the sunset. I ruined it. I can't accept the fact that I was happy and I pushed him away. My fingertips trace the outline of Peeta's silhouette. I set the picture back on the dresser.

I examine the contents of the dresser, the top is covered in gifts from Peeta to me. I catch a glimpse of the Pearl he gave me during the Quarter Quell. The tears sting my eyes as they silently roll down my cheeks. I grip the pearl in my hand as I feel the smoothness

I just want to shut out the world. I crawl back in bed when I hear the front door open.

Peeta POV

"Katniss?" I call hoping we can talk. I feel terrible I didn't tell her sooner. I hope she will just listen to me. We got so close I didn't want to ruin it by mentioning the trip. I look in the kitchen and living room and they are empty.

I turn and begin to climb the steps. When I reach the top tears well up in my eyes. I look at all my clothes sprawled out on the floor. It's really over she'll never forgive me for what I did.

I turn the knob on the bedroom door. It's locked. I sigh and knock, "Katniss please open up, we need to talk." I hear a shifting in the room and I try the knob again. No luck. "Okay, please just listen to me. I love you so much. I would do anything to make it up to you. I realize what I did was wrong I should have told you about the trip sooner but I didn't and I regret that. Please just know that I would never do this on purp-" Her voice cuts me off, "Just leave. I hope you have a good life" I hear the sobs as I gather up my clothes.

"I guess this is good bye for now, Katniss" My voice cracks at the end as a lump forms in my throat. The tears begin to flow endlessly. I really messed up. She will hate me now. I grab a pen and paper and write her a letter. I tell her where I will be, the address, and the number. I tell her to call me if she ever wants to talk and most of all that I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

*****IMPORTANT: I rewrote the first chapter to add more stuff and fix some things so I suggest you read this but I will post chapter 2 too tonight sorry It took so long to post, writers block and I got into reading them rather than writing but I'm inspired to again!*****

**A/N This is my first fan fiction and it might be a little awkwardly worded but I hope you like it! All rights go to Suzanne Collins. See what you're about to read? Yeah, she owns that. Also, I might be bringing Prim and Finnick back for the story. (Later on) oh and I'll probably do the lovey dovey stuff really cheesy but I'll **_**try**_** not to..anyway this first part is kind of not necessary in a way it is but I couldn't decide if I should just jump in or do a filler prologue type thing or flashbacks, I picked the first so It won't be as confusing! **

**Chapter 1**

My eyes slowly flutter open adjusting to the sunlight shining through the window. I turn my head slightly and watch Peeta sleep. He looks so peaceful and innocent, like neither the games nor rebellion have ever existed.

Waking up in his strong, but, gentle embrace feels so right.

I shift my weight slightly as I watch, mesmerized, by his long golden eyelashes being kissed by the morning sun causing them to shimmer. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat.

He begins to stir and I am face to face with his bright blue eyes. "Good morning" he says smiling at me, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Morning" I reply.

He slowly sits up and stretches his back out, loosening his muscles before he begins the day. He climbs out of bed and begins to dress in his usual work outfit. I quickly follow suit and throw on my hunting clothes.

I intertwine our hands as we descend the steps. "Are you hungry?" I ask after we reach the kitchen. I pull a large pan out of the cabinet. His stomach gurgles in reply. "I take that as a yes," I say smiling at him, "what do you want?"

"How about an omelet?" by the way he grabs the eggs from the fridge I know I have no choice. I step out of his way as he begins preparing the meal and ease onto the stool adjacent to the stove. His cooking never ceases to amaze me, he may be a baker but he has a way of transforming any food into a delectable mouthwatering meal.

After the rebellion District 12 was slowly reconstructed as more people returned. Half of which are new faces who either, want to be as close to district 13 and as far away from the capital as possible, or just to be closer to the star-crossed lovers. Peeta finally got the chance to open a bakery of his own. It was hard at first because the reality of his family being gone forever finally sunk in, but he adjusted to the change quite nicely.

Peeta rarely ever has flashbacks anymore. Sometimes, he has the occasional flashback but nowhere near as intense as the first year after the war. When he does have one, I sit with him silently until he snaps out of it and back into reality. It's the least I could do.

After breakfast I volunteer to clean up the kitchen before we head out to town. Peeta has to go to work today and I am going hunting. Although, we have enough money to buy plenty of butcher meat, after growing up on the stuff I catch I find myself preferring it. I give most of my meat to Greasy sae. She comes once a week with her granddaughter still but her appearances are more sporadic. She was able to open her own restaurant.

I shimmy into my hunter's jacket and grab my bow and arrows and we make our trek to town. At his bakery I give him a quick kiss before departing.

"I love you, Peeta"

"I Love you too"

As I walk to the woods I make a mental note to pick some fresh berries for him to bake into one of his famous pies. As I pass the fence I take in the welcoming aroma of the woods.

In total, I catch two squirrels, a rather large rabbit, strawberries, blueberries, and even managed to catch a wild turkey. When I reach the town I drop off the meat at Sae's kitchen and proceed to the bakery.

I begin to get lost in my thoughts when I hear somebody call my name.

"Katniss!" I see Delly pant as she rushes towards me.

"Hey, Delly" when district 12's Justice building was rebuilt Delly moved back from district 13 and managed to get her hands on a job here, she gives out all the permits and licenses. She is wearing a golden yellow sundress that hugs her torso then flows out down to her knees, it flatters her.

Her smile falters and drops to a serious expression. I furrow my brow and wait for her to continue.

"I just wanted to say, I am so sorry to hear Peeta has to go to District 4."

I feel my jaw hanging open, I never heard of him mention it. Why didn't he tell me?

"District 4, why?" I manage to choke out from the lump rising in my throat threatening to release a waterfall of tears at any minute. How could he leave me like that? Who will help me fight off my nightmares? Hold me at night? My mind starts racing before Delly snaps me out of it.

"Yeah, he is going to help rebuild there and he may even open up a new bakery there! Well, depending on how long it takes to build the new school and a few houses of people moving back in."

"Oh." I am at a loss of words, I know this is selfish since he is helping, but, I can't shake the feeling of betrayal that he wouldn't tell me sooner. Of course, I am still trapped in District 12, unable to go with him. "Well, how long? When?"

"Humph, he didn't tell you?" I shake my head. "Well he told me it would be for 4-6 months and that he is leaving tomorrow! He really didn't tell you?"

I feel my heart sink in my chest. The hurt soon turns to rage and after saying good bye to Delly, I stomp into the bakery. I swing the door open with as much force as possible sending it crashing into the wall. The commotion causes Peeta to walk to the front, his blue eyes filled with confusion.

When he sees it's me he smiles, I glare at him in return, causing him to drop his expression.

"You lied to me. You told me you weren't going to District 4 and then you go around telling people about your trip. Wouldn't it be sensible to at least tell your own girlfriend about it first? Instead, I had to hear it from of all people Delly!" I throw my hands up, "Not to mention the fact you leave _tomorrow_. Were you even going to tell me about it at all or did you figure I would find out when you weren't home?"

"It's not like that Katniss, I was going to tell you. I knew you would be upset about it since you couldn't go, I was just trying to do what I thought was be-"

I cut him off, "Oh so you leaving without so much as a good bye was what you thought was best for me?" I spit back at him.

"Please, don't do this. Katniss, you know I love you"

"If this is how you show it, you obviously don't know the first thing about love." I spit back.

I slap the berries onto the counter causing some to splatter then sprint for the door. I need to get out of there as fast as I can, I can't let him see me cry, I'm supposed to be mad at him.

I hear somebody behind me, "Katniss!...Katniss! Come back here, please, let's talk about it." I hear the desperation and pleading in his voice. I run faster now as the tears escape my eyes. I reach my house just in time. I slump onto the couch and cry for hours.

It isn't until the sun starts to set that I pull myself up and to the bedroom. I grab boxes and stuff all of Peeta's belongings into boxes.

It wasn't officially said we would move in with each other, we began spending more nights together and his stuff began gradually making its way from his house to mine. First a shirt here and there then finally a majority of his stuff was in my house.

I linger over the table next to the arm chair, it's filled with little gifts Peeta had given me over the years. I catch sight of our first picture after the war was over and trace his silhouette with my fingertips. Next I grab the pearl from the Quarter Quell and clutch it as I curl up in a ball on the bed, letting sleep overcome me.

**Peeta**

I rush through the orders at the bakery. I need to get home now. I need to talk everything over with Katniss. I cannot leave with her mad at me.

"Katniss?" I call hoping we can talk. I feel terrible I didn't tell her sooner. I hope she will just listen to me. We got so close I didn't want to ruin it by mentioning the trip. I look in the kitchen and living room and they are empty.

I turn and begin to climb the steps. When I reach the top tears well up in my eyes. I look at all my clothes sprawled out on the floor. It's really over she'll never forgive me for what I did. I guess I don't really blame her.

I turn the knob on the bedroom door. It's locked. I sigh and knock, "Katniss please open up, we need to talk." I hear a shifting in the room and I try the knob again. No luck. "Okay, please just listen to me. I love you so much. I would do anything to make it up to you. I realize what I did was wrong I should have told you about the trip sooner but I didn't and I regret that. Please just know that I would never do this on purp-" her voice cuts me off, "Just leave. I hope you have a good life, Peeta. I'm done." I hear the sobs as I gather up my clothes.

"I guess this is good bye, Katniss" My voice cracks at the end as a lump forms in my throat. The tears begin to flow endlessly. I really messed up, he hates me.

I search through the desk in the spare room for a piece of paper. I locate a pen and through my tears write a letter.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't know how to tell you I was leaving you for 4 months. I understand if you're mad but I attached the number to the hotel I am staying at, please just call me and we can talk this out. _

Love, Peeta

I sigh as I read what I wrote. The reality of the situation dawns on me. Katniss, broke up with me.


End file.
